Human Nature
by elsbian
Summary: Hilson friendship. Wilson POV. It was human nature to want to protect somebody, but what do you do when the person you want to protect doesn’t want your help, they want somebody else’s?


**I'm having a really good writing day today, though I'm not sure whether any of the ideas actually have a plotline to them LOL! This is just Wilson drabble really, review and let me know what you think :)**

**Human Nature**

It was human nature to want to protect somebody, but what do you do when the person you want to protect doesn't want your help, they want somebody else's?

It was just gone ten o'clock at night, and I was desperate to go to sleep. My attention span was wavering and I still had a lot of work to do; damn these board meetings. I wouldn't be doing these if it wasn't for the prank that House and I pulled on Cuddy. I'm not going to go into details, all I'll say is that crickets and Fairy Liquid was involved. As predicted, Cuddy flipped and lumbered both House and I with boxes of paperwork that needed to be filled out, including the paperwork for a new toilet area on the fifth floor; damn Fairy Liquid, why did it have to be so bubbly?

As I attempted to complete the files that lay before me, my thoughts inevitably strayed to House, who was not so lucky at the hands of Cuddy; his punishment had included paperwork, triple clinic hours _and _helping out Cameron in the ER.

I wondered whether that was the best punishment to give him, if she was still interested in him – she should have realized by now that Cameron was still crushing on him, so assigning him a job in the ER with her was dangerous. I mean, it's not like House is interested in Cameron at all, but maybe he would do something just to spite Cuddy; I'm never surprised as to what levels he will go to hurt Cuddy.

I sighed and frowned down at the paperwork. I knew that House had only pulled the pranks because he was frustrated, whether or not he would admit it – ever since Kutner had died he hadn't been quite the same. He had lost something, but whether it was a sense of his ability to see anything coming or because he liked Kutner, I wasn't sure.

I wanted to help him, it was part of my nature, it was part of who I was – I liked to help, but House didn't want my help. He was too absorbed in what was going on with Cuddy. We were his only friends, but he has managed to push me away and replace me with Cuddy. Part of me was angry with House, but a bigger part of me was angry with Cuddy – I knew she had been friends with him for over twenty years, but I couldn't help the resentful feeling that built up inside me whenever I saw them together.

They were not a couple, far from it, but I think they both wished they were. When you see two people that fight and argue so much and still remain friends you know there is more than what there appears to be, something deeper.

I want to help House get through his therapy and detox, but whenever I offer to help he refuses and says that one annoying mother is enough. I figured that from that the 'mother' comment he meant that Cuddy was helping him, and I was being an annoying and pushy, like a mother. He always was pretty good with the sarcasm.

I gave up eventually and agreed to leave House alone to deal with his problem. Well, I say 'alone', I mean with Cuddy. Don't get me wrong, Cuddy is one of my dearest friends, and so is House, but after I spent years dealing with whatever House throws at himself, I felt like we had a bond, an air of trust, but then Cuddy stepped in, and sure, she's hot, what man is going to deny that? But good looks shouldn't replace trust.

I dropped my pen to the desk and buried my face in my hands, rubbing my tired eyes. I had to go home and sleep, but I had to finish this work. I groaned in frustration and finally stood up, slipping on my jacket and retrieving my briefcase from the door.

There was no point trying to help House now, he didn't trust me anymore. He was with Cuddy, and he was doing great. I was happy for him, for both of them, I really was – but why wasn't I allowed to be happy too?


End file.
